A Different Point of View
by Elvis-Stitch
Summary: Jumba, Lilo and Pleakley are all away on vacation, leaving Nani and Stitch behind for a few weeks. Nani has a pretty rough relationship with Stitch, but that changes when something unexpected happens, and the two bond. R&R:D
1. Death

**Authors note:  
**

Hi everyone.  
I am sorry that you haven't heard from me in a long time, but I have decided to get things back on track while I can.  
I know I haven't updated my Reunited story in such a long time, but the truth is, I have lost intrest in it. I don't know whether to continue it or not. If you want me to, just tell me, and I'll try to figure out a way to get it back up and running, but if not, then I'll just leave it. As for The Stitch Files - Yes, I am still going to continue that story, but I just have to figure out what I'm going to write for the next few chpts.  
I'm currently producing another fic at the moment, based on 'The Devil's Hand,' because that story inspired me so much that I just had to make up my own.But the decision whether to put it up on here or not remains undecided. I don't want to copy.  
Anyway, about this fic.  
I have been thinking about the relationship between Nani and Stitch lately, and decided I wanted to write my own fic about how things would be for them if they were alone for a few weeks; the rest of the family on vaction.  
A few weeks ago, I fell into a depressive slump while talking to some friends on the phone. I felt like Stitch in some ways - alone, lost inside, and I figured the only way I would be able to get myself out of this depression, was to express it in words.  
A bit like WatsonSword, but on a different issue.  
Well, thats all I'm going to say here. I don't want to take over the story with one of my never-ending rants.  
All I can say is that I hope you enjoy it and that it's not to depressing for you:D

* * *

**A Different Point of View  
Chapter 1  
By stitch62619**

As the beginnings of a storm began to form over Kauai that night, a young woman walked from the front porch of her house, down to her green buggy, which lay in await at the end of her drive.  
After a few minutes of digging around in a swift, leather bag, she pulled out a set of keys.  
Looking up to the sky, she climbed into the buggy as the first few drops began to fall.  
It was unusual for a storm to hit Kauai in mid-summer, or so the woman thought as she began to start up the buggy.

Any passer by would think nothing of this; just another average citizen climbing into an average car, but if they were to do a double take, there would be a reason to stop and stare, as they would see something not so average.

The woman, who was on her way to the nearest vet, an hours drive away, turned to look at a small blue dog sitting next to her. This dog, or what had the outward appearance of a dog, had its arms crossed, and was growing lowly with a solemn look on its small face.

The woman, who went by the name of Nani Pelekai, sighed, and started to back out of the drive onto the road.

The dog however, continued to growl and stare at Nani with a solemn look on its face.

"Stitch, you know you need a check-up. Stop whining, we're not going back now. We're as late as it is."

"But, Nani! Naga need check up! Meega bootifa!"

One's reaction to hearing this; what looked like a dog could actually talk, would most likely be utter shock, but the fact was, this was not a dog of any sort.

Stitch was an alien. An illegal genetic mutant from an alien planet.

Stitch, originally dubbed Experiment 626, had been living with Nani, and her little sister Lilo for about a year now.

He had crashed on Earth, and had used the family, well, mainly Lilo, as a 'shield' to protect himself from two bounty hunters bent on capturing him to take him back into space to serve out a life sentence on a desert asteroid.

Unfortunately, the sisters had had a lot of trouble with the alien; their house had even been blown up due to a fight between Stitch and Jumba, one of the bounty hunters, who also served the role of 'father' to Stitch.  
But things had turned out well in the end. The house was rebuilt, and Jumba and Pleakley, another bounty hunter and friend of Jumba, became part of their small Ohana.

Stitch sighed, and slumped down in his seat.

"Just be thankful I'm making the effort to take you."

Nani and Stitch had what you would call a 'rocky road' relationship.

The two often found themselves quarrelling a lot, and since Nani still hadn't adapted to the fact that aliens were now a part of their family, even though she had been with them for a year, she blamed Stitch for accidents and such that often happened around the house.  
She couldn't help it. She just seemed to think that he had a connection with everything bad that happened around the house.  
Stitch, found this extremely annoying. Ever since Nani had first laid eyes on him, he knew that she didn't like him.  
Well, she did, but not as much as the others, and he knew that she thought bad things about him behind his back.

Stitch couldn't understand this.

Why was Nani never as nice to him as Lilo was? He had apologized to her ages ago for all of his wrong doings, from the bottom ofhis heart, but that was now sometime ago in the past.  
She had forgiven him, but she had forgiven him the way someone would forgive someone for knocking a pencil of a desk, or for knocking someone to the ground.

She had forgiven him like it was an everyday issue, not from her heart…

Stitch sighed, and stared blankly out of the window, pondering as to why Nani disliked him so much.

"What are you thinking about?"

Stitch looked across to her.  
She had a hint of suspicion in her voice, and in her eyes, which she always seemed to have when consulting the little blue alien.

Stitch didn't really want to answer her. She would think he was being stupid, seeking attention, something along those lines.

"Well?"  
"Nothing. I'm thinking about nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I can all too well tell when you lie. What are you thinking about breaking this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you're lying."

"Alright then. Want to know what is really bothering Stitch? Though I don't see the point in telling you, cause all you'll do is insult me or something along those lines."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You do it everyday. It's not like I'm not used to it."  
Nani sighed.

"I'm sick of you blaming me for every little thing that happens in our house. When are you going to stop and leave me alone?"

"When you stop! Then I'll leave you alone."

"Stop what? Leaving the fridge door open? Or forgetting to bring in the washing?"  
"When you stop breaking things!"

"I never break anything! I try to tell you the truth, but you don't wanna hear it! You just take it that I've broken something, when _I DIDN'T_ and start insulting me and calling me a 'blue wrecking ball!'"

"Well, that's what you are. Most of the time."

"No I'm _NOT!_ Ask Lilo, or Jumba or Pleakley if you don't believe me! I know that you think I break everything cause I'm the most 'dog like' in the family. I have fur, like a dog, sharp teeth, like a dog, long ears, like a dog. Even a tail! But just because I look like a dog to you, doesn't mean I am one!

"What does this have to do with you looking like a dog?"

"Oh, it has _PLENTLY_ to do with my 'dog like' appearance. I can tell. You treat me like a dog _ALL_ the time. Can't you tell I have feelings? Or do you only consider that I think about bones, and playing fetch all the time?"

"No."

"Now who's lying."

"I am _not_ lying."

"You accuse me; I have the right to accuse you."  
"No you don't!"  
"And why don't I? Is it because I'm not a human like you are? Is it because I'm from another planet, and I can't have the same rights as you do while I live here? I'm not completely oblivious, Nani. I can tell you dislike me. You always have, since the first moment you laid your eyes on me."

Nani felt extremely uneasy at that moment. She didn't know what to say, except to continuing staring out the window at the road.

A moment later, Stitch spoke again.  
"You can't even give me an answer," he said quietly.

Nani sighed again.

"We can talk about this another time Stitch."

"See? Fob me off again, why don't you. This is the only time we've been alone in months, and you don't even want to talk with me about an issue that's been bothering me ever since I moved in with you. No matter how hard I try, I can never be good enough for you to accept me for who I am."

At that comment, Nani felt something break inside of her. Half of her knew that what he was saying was true, but the other half didn't want to hear it. Any of it.

"I may as well go back to Turo. Why stay here if this is how I'm going to be treated for the rest of my life," Stitch mumbled quietly to himself.

Nani sneaked a glance at him, and nearly burst into tears from what she saw.

The little blue alien had a look of hurt, rejection and uneasiness all combined into one on his face.  
His ears were drooped the lowest she had ever seen him push them, and heseemed to be fighting back tears, as he stared out of the window with a blank look on his face.

Nani sighed to herself, beginning to have second thoughts.  
'He's right. I do fob him off. I judge him. I know him, but I still judge him. What kind of a person am I?'

As she drove, she could hear Stitch talking to himself quietly. It was hard to make out what he was saying, but she could hear most of his comments, though they were extremely quiet.

"All… ever do. Fob me off… everytime, same thing…. All…am to her? Them?… A monster… just a monster... nothing but… dog… doesn't care… me… never will… never will…"

Stitch seemed to shrink down into his seat.  
A few minutes later, Nani jumped a little when Stitch let out a small sob.

He let out more and more.

After five minutes of continuous snorting, hiccupping and sobbing, Stitch curled himself up into a ball.

Nani went into shock. Her heart broke in two. She could feels tears beginning to leak from her eyes as she pulled onto the side of a busy road.  
Stitch had become deadly quiet.

Nani finally broke the silence.

"…. Stitch?"

He didn't reply.

"…. Are you ok?"

He still didn't answer, so Nani reached across and patted him on the back. He slowly uncurled, but didn't look at her.

"…. What do you care…"

" I… I do care."

Stitch slowly looked up to her. His chin was quivering, and tears slowly leaked from the sides of his eyes.

"… No… you don't. You never have… you never will…"

"I'm sorry… Stitch."

"Forget about it… Nani. I don't… I don't want to hear your voice. Again."  
"Stitch…"

"Just leave me alone. From now on. Leave me alone… just leave me alone…"

Stitch shrunk back into a ball.

"… Take me home."

"I can't… the vet…"  
"I don't _care _anymore… about the vet… about you… about anything."

"I understand what you're going through."  
Stitch snorted loudly, and even began to chuckle.

"You think you understand what I'm going though? You think you can help? _You_?"

"Well… I can… I…"

"Now you want to _help me? _After all you've done to me?"  
"Stitch…"  
Stitch just shook his head.

"I can't take this anymore."

Stitch opened the car door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Stitch! Get back in the car!"

"Make me."

"_STITCH!"_

Nani started to panic.  
If Stitch walked, even a few steps away from the car, he would be placed in potential danger.  
The road was overflowing with late night traffic.

Nani kicked open the door, and leaped out of the buggy.

She raced around the other side of the car, to find Stitch standing right on the edge of the road. The rush of the cars was so sudden that Stitch's ears blew wildly with the sudden gusts of wind.

"Stitch! What are you doing? Come away from there!"

"It's all your fault, Nani. You've drove me to this."

Nani started towards him.

"You make one move, I'll take one step."  
Nani backed off.

"Please Stitch! You don't have to do this! What about Lilo?"  
A look of guilt swept over Stitch's face, but only for a brief second.

"I'll never forget Lilo. Or Jumba. Or even Pleakley. But…I… will forget you."

Nani burst into tears. She began to plead with him.

"Stitch… please… come away from there. I promise things will change. I'll take you straight home. No vet. I'll give you coconut cake and coffee! Anything!"

Stitch snorted.  
"Are you trying to bribe me? Do you really think it will work?"

"Please don't! Don't go! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

"No Nani. I'm not staying here any longer. Not in this place, where all I get is rejection and harassment. Especially from you. I tried Nani. I tried so hard… so hard to live up to your expectations… to comfort you… I even tried to love you… but all you did was throw everything back in my face. You never wanted me… you never cared for me… if I was hurt, upset…anything… you never gave a damn. Which is why I'm sure you won't give a damn if… I'm not here anymore."

"Stitch, of course I give a damn! Why would I have even taken you in?"

"To make Lilo happy. YOU HEAR ME? TO MAKE LILO HAPPY!… I mean it Nani. I'm not staying here any longer… I can't take this any longer."

"Stitch, please get away from there and get back into the car! We'll go straight home! I promise!"  
Stitch just stared at her.

"No. Don't worry, Nani. This problem 'wrecking ball' you've had to put up with and complained about so often will be no longer here in a few seconds."

"Stitch! NO! PLEASE!" Nani cried. "DON'T!"

"Goodbye Nani. Oh, and just remember this…whenever you see the ugly duckling, let it be a reminder to you of the life you took."

"STITCH! NO! WAIT!"

Nani watched in agony as Stitch stepped out onto the middle of the road.  
She leaped up to try to save him, but it was too late. A huge semi was approaching. She couldn't look.  
Seconds later there was the loud honk of the semi, followed by a loud crack. A second after, she heard a loud bang as Stitch landed on the roof of her buggy.

The hardest thing Nani ever had to do in her life, was go over to the roof of the buggy, where Stitch lay, near death.

His limbs were twisted in every direction possible, an ear was missing, and he was heavily bleeding from his stomach.

"Stitch…"  
Nani picked up his limp body, and collapsed to the ground, stroking his head.

She thought she could hear him rasping. She looked down at him through her tears.

"… S… Stitch?"

Stitch slightly raised his head. He was barely alive.  
Slowly, in excruciating pain, he spoke his final words.

"… This… ugly duckling… will never… become…… a….. swan…."

With one last, stuttered breath, Stitch died in her arms.  
His bright pink blood swept from his wound, through her clothes, but Nani didn't even feel any of this.  
She couldn't feel anything anymore.

She cried on and on, into the night… unaware of everything around her.

Then her world went black…

* * *

**Well, theres chpt 1. What do you think? R&R please :)**  



	2. Please don't be sad

**Authors note:  **

Ok, I get the impression that my last chpt was a little overboard, but I hope I can make up for it with this chpt. I would be grateful if anyone could give me tips on how I could improve if the last chpt was a lame one:D

**To my reviewers:  **

Xoverguy: Ok, I know that Stitch is indestructible, and that Nani is not all that bad. But that's just how I decided to write the chpt. -shrugs- Maybe you could give me a few tips on how I could improve if it's too bad? As I said in my Authors note?  
Anyway, the whole incident was just a dream... as you will see in this chpt. It didn't actually happen. And since it was a dream, that is why Stitch's English was pretty good. It won't be as good in this chpt. I watch the series too, and I know perfectly well what Nani is like, and how Stitch's English is. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chpt, and that it's not to stupid:D

Ri2: Did you ever think of the fact that the last chpt was a DREAM? That it did not actually HAPPEN?  
If you don't like where this story is going, then I suggest you don't continue. I don't want to be mean, or turn you against me, because I like your stories, but thats just my opinion. If ya don't like it, don't read it.

mostextremeprincess: Well, DUH! And by the way,it wasn't a car, it was a semi. I know, I know, same thing,but none of that matters because none of that incident actually happened! I suggest you read my response to Xoverguy's review. And, as I mentioned n Ri2's response, if ya don't like it, don't read it.

Ovni: Thanks! Glad someone likes my story so far:D

Nightw2: Thanks! Yes, I will continue Reunited and The Stitch Files, but when I feel the time and inspiration. Also when I figure out what to write! If this story ends up going down the drain for me, because I get the impression some people don't like it so far, then I will scrap it, and work on my other stories. But I do hope I won't end up scraping this one. Thanks for the review:D

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters, nor will I ever claim any of them as my own.

* * *

  
A Different Point of View  
Chapter 2  
By stitch62619

Nani awoke, drenched in sweat. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't on the edge of a busy road, in a storm, with Stitch dead in her arms.  
Nani gasped for air. The dream had seemed so real…  
She raised a hand, and swept it through her hair, shaking. Her hair was wet, and her face was damp. Her pillow was soaked from her tears.

Nani, tried to shake herself back into reality, but all she could think about was Stitch.

Stitch! Where was he? Was he ok? Was he lying somewhere hurt?

Nani began to panic.

"Stitch…" she stuttered.

"Stitch?"

After a few seconds of dead silence, Nani suddenly wanted Stitch to be in the room with her.  
To feel his presence.  
To make sure he was alright.  
To make sure that he loved her, and didn't think that she fobbed him off, as she had in the dream.

"Stitch...STITCH?...STITCH!...**_STITCH! _**"  
Nani was on the verge of breaking down, when she thought she heard a loud thud outside in the hallway.  
She heard a yell.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and Stitch ran into the room, skidding on the floor from rushing in so fast.

"Nani?"

He rushed over and leaped up onto the bed, crawling over to her.

"Nani! What wrong? Youga okeytaka? What happen?"  
Nani let out a loud sob, and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh…thank goodness you're ok…"

Nani could feel Stitch rubbing his paw on her back, doing the best he could to comfort her… like he said he had tried to do in the dream…

Stitch pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He placed a paw on her hand, clearly concerned.

"What happen?" he asked her quietly. "Why Nani so sad?"

"Oh, Stitch…I had a horrible nightmare. That you died."

"Meega die?"

"In my arms…bloody, ear…gone…died…"

"Nani?"

Stitch looked into her eyes, only to find emptiness and confusion.

"Nani…?"

A moment later, Nani snapped out of her small trance and looked at him.

"I'm scared, Stitch…scared it will happen…"

"Gaba?"

"What happened in my dream…that you'll leave us."

"Why would Stitch want to leave? Stitch happy here."

"Because of the dream…it seemed so real…"

"Nani… lucha."

Nani looked up to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Tell Stitch what remember. Stitch not understand what Nani telling Stitch."

"Ok…"

Nani drew in a stuttered breath.

"You spoke to me in perfect English in my dream. I don't know why, or how, cause you can't speak proper English, but you just did for some reason. Anyway, we were going to the vet, and you started to tell me about how much I disliked you. You said that I always blamed you for everything, and that I insulted you all the time, by calling you a 'wrecking ball'" You told me that you knew I didn't like you from the moment I saw you, and then you said something about having the same 'rights as we do' and that although you looked like a dog, you weren't. And then you started to cry. You curled yourself into a ball, and I pulled over on the edge of a busy road, and I asked you if you were ok, but you said noone cared, espically not me. Then you got out of the car, and went to the edge of the road and told me that you couldn't take it anymore."

"I pleaded with you…to not…not step out onto the road, but you did, and you…you were hit… by a…semi. You landed on the roof of the buggy, and I picked you up… and your final words to me were… were… "this ugly duckling… will never… b.. become a… a swan. And then you died…"

That did it… Nani broke down in front of Stitch.  
Stitch was pretty shocked. He uneasily rubbed his paws together in his lap.

"Well, Nani is pretty mean to Stitch sometimes, but Stitch would not want to die. And why would Stitch step out onto busy road? Semi would not kill Stitch. Stitch indestructible."

Nani continued to sob. Her eyes had become puffy and red, and her hair stuck to her face with beads of sweat and tears. Stitch looked at her for a moment, and then looked down to his lap.

"But… the dream seemed so real…"

"Naga, dream not real. Nani only think was real."

Nani sighed.

"I just… can't…I feel that you… ever since the truth…"

"Gaba?"

Nani sighed again. "Never mind."

"Nani naga cry. Stitch okeytaka. Stitch not upset."  
"But… but you don't think that I dislike you, do you? Or blame you for everything?"

"Naga. Stitch nota Nani not dislike Stitch…but Nani _does _blame Stitch for things. Stitch tries to tell was accident, if something breaks, but Nani not listen to Stitch. Stitch understands though; thinks Nani proberly just having bad day, and says soka."

"I…"

There was a long pause, and then Stitch spoke softly.

"Naga worry Nani. Stitch okeytaka. Stitch not hurt. Naga be upset."

"But… I do ignore you, don't I?… Like times when I say to Lilo, 'Let's go to the shops' and you're standing right next to her and I don't even look at you… I make you feel… like you're… rejected… ignored…"

"Naga."

"Wha…?"

Stitch just shrugged.  
"Stitch just takes it that Nani wants to spend time with Lilo. Doesn't bother Stitch. Stitch goes off and does something else."

"But don't you feel as though I leave you out?"

"Naga. Nothing bothers Stitch. Stitch indestructible.Stitch wonders why bothers Nani so much though."

"But… my dream…"

Stitch laughed. "Nani! Dream not real! "

Nani still looked down.

"Nani, please don't think Stitch is unhappy. What Nani witnessed in dream was not real. Stitch naga want to die. Besides, Lilo and Ohana would be sad. So, just don't think about dream. Put in past. Stitch here, Stitch not dead, and Stitch not unhappy, okeytaka?"

"Ok, Stitch. But I still feel as though I need to make it up to you."  
Nani sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"Why? Nani not need to make anything up to Stitch."

"But I need to make up to you all those times I blamed you for anything, or ignored you, or yelled at at you."

"Please agabba, Nani! Youga naga need to make anything up to Stitch. Stitch understands why you yell at him, or why you get mad and blame meega when something breaks. It doesn't bother Stitch. Stitch just accepts it. And as Stitch told you before, Stitch just thinks youga want to spend time with Lilo when you ignore him. So, this is last time Stitch is going to say this, okeytaka? Nani, forget bout dream and put it behind you. Stitch is okeytaka, and happy. Stitch not depressed, like was in dream. So, naga worry anymore, and stop being sad. Please?"

Nani sighed.  
"Ok, Stitch… I'll try. But it's still going to take me a while to get over that dream."

"Why? Stitch would easily get over dream. Was stupid dream. Anyway, Nani, can stop talking bout this now?"

"Yeah…"  
Nani blew her nose with a tissue. "Can you go see if the others are awake?"

"Naga, Nani. Jumba, Lilo and Pleakley are all on vacation, remember?"

Nani thought to herself for a moment.  
"Oh, that's right. I was somewhere else for a second, sorry. But Stitch, why didn't you go with them? You've always wanted to go to Australia."

"Stitch not want Nani to be lonely."

Nani's heart melted. The thought of Stitch sacrificing a trip to a place he was nearly obsessive over to keep her company, gave Nani a clear insight into the 'true side of Stitch.'

"Oh, Stitch…"

Stitch just smiled at her. He climbed down off the bed, and headed for the door he had busted open in worry a short while ago.

"Go have shower, Nani. Youga lucha like road-wreck.Stitch gonna watch TV, okeytaka?"

Nani smiled as she watched the little blue alien exit the room.  
It looked like the beginning of a perfect day to Nani, something which she had not had for months.

* * *

**Chpt 3 coming soon. Was that good or bad? Please R&R:)**


End file.
